DXX Rated Championship
DXX Rated Championship http://i253.photobucket.com/albums/hh73/iNinja_gfx/ated.jpg Details Current Holder Cody Rhodes Date Won 26 March 2009 (Eye For An Eye) Next Defense Unknown Promotion DXX Brand DXX Rated The DXX Rated Championship is the primary title of the DXX development brand, DXX Rated, its the reformation of the former OVW Heavyweight Championship and is currently held by Nero Jones. History When the doors opened to DXX Rated on the 24th September 2008, General Manager, Sylvan Grenier announced that they'd need to crown a new champion and on its debut show would hold a Last Two Standing Battle Royale Match, the winners fo this match going onto Nuclear Warfare to face off to become the first champion in its history. Former DXX United States Champion, MVP, was no stranger to gold after coming down from Mayhem, he was to sail through the battle royale which contained a large majority of Rated's new talents, his oppoenent was then revealed to be Massacre's, Johnny Relentless and thus a rivalry began At Nuclear Warfare, the two faced off, but with MVP holding and defending the US Title that night also, he was taken back with injury, nonetheless he still competed in the match. Unfortunately for him, Relentless' speed and technique cost him the match. Following that, Relentless ebgan a war with Co-General Manager, Grenier, who had deemed the champion unworthy of such a prestiege. He then set a new opponent on him, Tristagi. However it was Grenier's ongoing war with his co-worker, Shane Trent that stopped Relentless fro mcracking and so far Relentless has manage to beat everything and everyone Grenier has set before him. However with an upcoming threat of Jack Swagger backstage, Relentless must overcome the odds once more against Tristagi at Genocide to prove he is in fact worthy. Relentless was then able to at Genocide, counter his opponent for the win, much to Grenier's misery, making it his first defense. However, vowing revenge, Sylan Grenier announced backstage to Relentless that he had three early Christmas presents for him. The first being Relentless' chance to compete on Mayhem that week and the later two would be addressed in due course. relentless knew this would be a scheme and shurgged off these words to focus on his match. When it came to hsi match that night Relentless had been winning until Grenier appeared with Ryan Black, Black then attacked Johnny with Grenier allowing the match to accept this instead of ending in a DQ. Relentless was the injured badly from the assault, but things got worse as Grenier announced this match would be for his championship belt. Porter then pinned Relentless to become the new champion but lost to Nero Jones in his first defence at Crucifixion. Current Champion Jones' luck wasn't any better as he too lost the DXX Rated Championship in his first defence. He was beaten by Ryan Black at The Last Stand Pay-Per-View, but only three days later he had to relinquish the belt to Tony Vincent after getting into trouble with the law in his home town of Los Angeles. Jones made his firt successful defence against Matt Pearce at WrestleMania III. Hhe later lost it to Cody Rhodes in a triple threat match at Eye For An Eye, Jacky Williams was scheduled to compete but after he was injured, Rhodes was drafted in and made one of the most successful redebuts in DXX history by winning the Rated title and DXX Rated Platinum Championship. Championship Timeline Category:Championships